Emperor's Prophecy : Reincarnation
by Silmeria - Archer of Valhalla
Summary: A Seer and Prophecy of War were death sentences to Emperor Atem, but he was far from the coward that his ancestor that spilled the blood of the Seers. No, Atem was destined and determined to see that this prophecy wouldn't come to light.
1. Chapter 1

Silmeria: Emperor's Prophecy is considered my masterpiece and it is one of my highest reviews stories on the site, but I wanted to see it done better - bigger and here we are - Emperor's Prophecy - Reincarnation.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

**Chapter One: Saving Graces**

_"The war between the Kingdoms of Elysian and Atlantis was one of dominance and greed – it was a literal fog of death and despair that led to the loss of thousands. However, it was through the people's perseverance and love of each other and the land that blood-stained weapons were laid to rest, and hands grasped in friendship. It was unfortunate that my brethren – Seers of Elysian - were given in tribute to end these turbulent times and I, Leon von Schroeder, stand as the last of these noble people. But, as my time to depart this realm approaches, allow me to give Asrai one last decree – a final message from our heart to yours: _

_ War will touch these lands again – not today nor tomorrow, but centuries later where conflict is a mere thought. This war will be fought over the life of a Seer whose name I will not breathe for I will grant peace to this child with all that I have left in me. Worry not, however, for he will be cherished and loved by a kind and gentle soul who will sacrifice all to keep him from him harm. _

\- _Epithet of Seer Lon von Schroeder. _

It was happening – _again. _

Yuugi clutched his head tightly, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming as white-hot pain laced through his skull and down his spine. He fell to his knees, knocking over the potions he just created this morning and briefly mourned their loss before another jolt of pain attacked him forcing him to curl into a fetal position among the shattered glass and liquid. He prayed for the pain to still, but the Gods had no desire to heed his desires when a vision flashed through his mind – images that were brief and almost too quick for his mind to comprehend.

_A pale-haired, golden-eyed boy pouring liquid that was as a black as night into a golden goblet. _

_A tan-skinned, crimson eyed man with hair so very similar to his own sitting upon a throne of gold and obsidian taking the goblet with a grateful smile unaware of what lied in wait -_

_"Your wine, Your Majesty." _

Yuugi sucked in a pained gasp as the images faded and the pain with it. He rose and mourned the mess scattered around him and fought down the exhaustion of having to clean it up – again. Closing his eyes, Yuugi placed his hand against his forehead and bit back a curse at the warmth of his skin. With the visions, fevers were quick to follow due to the influx of the magic that his body barely handled due to his inability to wield magic – a rarity amongst Elysians.

"Yuugi? Child? What happened? You look like death warmed over." Sugoroku Motou, Yuugi's Grandfather, rushed over and placed an aged hand on his grandson's shivering shoulder. "Did you have another vision?"

"Yes." Yuugi shuddered, raising his dark eyes to his grandfather who stared down at him with sympathy. "I am well, Grandfather."

"You don't look it, Yuugi." Sugoroku countered, leading Yuugi to a small chair near the open window. "You are pale and wild with fever." Sugoroku reached over for a small pouch and pushed it along with a glass of water into Yuugi's hands. "Hurry before the fever catches and we will have to bother Shizuka so late at night."

Yuugi scoffed at the thought, knowing that Shizuka, who was the resident healer, wouldn't mind coming over so late at night – especially knowing what ailed him. He said nothing of this, swiftly mixing the water and powder before swallowing, biting back the disgust of the sour flavor. He placed the glass on the window sill, watching as the droplets slid down the glass before turning to his grandfather, his mind racing with consequences of his next words – his actions and for a moment, he was selfish enough to say nothing at all, to allow the moment to pass into the silence of the night, but he couldn't, not when so much was at stake and besides, he would never be able to look his grandfather in eye again if he did such a thing.

"Grandfather," Yuugi whispered, reaching out and grasping the elder man's hand with his own. "You—we have to warm him – now."

"Warn? Warn who, my boy?"

"Emperor Atem. He's in danger. There—there was this child—or a man with pale hair and eyes the color of gold. He put something into the Emperor's drink-"

"What did it look like?" Sugoroku urged, grasping Yuugi's shoulders and giving them a shake. "What color?"

"It was a liquid substance." Yuugi murmured, his eyes wild as he was forced to remember the images – the pain. "And black in color."

Sugoroku's face grew grim at the information and Yuugi was no fool to realize that it wouldn't bode well if the Emperor took a sip of that wine.

"You must rest." Sugoroku grasped his shoulders in a gentle grip, his aged face still grim but with a touch of determination that Yuugi had never bore witness. "I will tell the guards of what you have told me-"

"If you tell them then-" Yuugi closed his eyes, his heart stilling at the thought. All their sacrifices would be for naught. For so long, he and his grandfather had kept the burden of his abilities a secret with one person outside of their name knowing their shared burden and Yuugi would have preferred it to stay that way, but -

A life was at stake. An important one.

"Be swift." Yuugi closed his eyes, clocking away the fear of what lied ahead and what he couldn't bear to see. "All of Elysium depends upon it."

Sugoroku pulled away and slipped downstairs to attract the nearest guard and Yuugi - Yuugi felt the warmth and pride of his Seer heritage fade into ashes when he heard the guards shout to retrieve a transportation scroll to the palace. It would take far too long for a messenger bird or start an incantation for the spell. He was relieved that his grandfather's words were taken seriously, but a small part of Yuugi dreaded the outcome of it. He felt a cold, clammy hand squeeze around his heart at the thought of Elysian and the world finding out that a Seer had been in their midst for nineteen years with them none the wiser. He would be punished for it – his grandfather would be punished for it was stated in ink and blood that should a Seer emerge within the bloodline that it would be reported immediately and his grandfather had failed to do so and thus broken the law and edict set out by Emperor Aknamkanon in decades past. If Emperor Atem would be kind then his and grandfather's punishment would be swift, but the Gods and Goddess had cursed Yuugi's family with death, despair and a legacy that was stained in blood.

If Gods and Goddess would not grant kindness, then why should a mortal-bound man?

* * *

Atem considered himself a just man – a kind man. He loved his citizens and took their complaints to heart and their praise with a humbleness that spoke of his mother's influence. He considered them all family and treated them as such, and he knew that the feeling was returned ten-fold. However, in his darkest thoughts, he never imagined the situation that sat at his feet.

"Majesty?" Seto Kaiba, his cousin, and advisor, called out sharply. "Are you well? You didn't drink from the goblet, did you?"

"No." Atem choked out, his darkened crimson eyes straying to the floor where the silver goblet lay at his feet, once filled to the brim with wine, now spilled on the pristine white floor like blood. And there, also at his feet, was the servant who was snarling at the guards who had him pressed against the floor. It was the sight of the boy – man? —staring at him without an ounce of regret that spurned Atem into action.

"Who sent you to my lands?" Atem demanded, stepping down from his throne, despite a startling hiss from Seto. He bent down in front of the assassin. "Who sent you?" Atem shut his eyes, forcing down a snarl of impatience when the guards failed to restrain the smaller man.

"Bind him," Atem commanded swiftly. "If you are having trouble restraining a man who is less your body weight and height then I shall send you back to Colonel Firimiar for training."

"Majesty." One of the guards acknowledged, his dull brown eyes glowing a light red before the struggling of their current captive ceased.

Atem opened his mouth to praise the guard before Seto appeared and was bending down to eye level with the disguised servant before a noise of thought escaped his lips.

"What is it?" Atem inquired, impatience warring with his normal politeness. "Seto-"

"He is under a spell – an impressive one," Seto responded quietly, lifting the servant's chin with a ringed hand. "His eyes are glazed, and his pupils are dilated." Seto snapped his fingers in front of the assassin's face earning a mild glare for his actions. "Someone is pulling this child's strings."

"If that's correct, then he is innocent of his actions." Atem lowered himself to his knees, joining his cousin on the wine stained floor. "That still doesn't answer our question: who sent him?"

"Shall we release him, Your Majesty?" one of the guards asked curiously. "To see the sheep underneath the wolf's clothing?"

"Aye." Atem acknowledged, placing his hands against the assassin's forehead, despite his cousin's protest. "_Release – Unshackle the bonds on this child's mind." _Atem removed his hand, his heart in his throat as the servant's hair turned from a deep black into a light aquamarine color that reminded Atem and Seto of a loving woman who was always at their back of their mind and the eyes - the eyes.

A pure, undulated amber that reminded Atem of that same, beautiful woman.

"Noah," Atem whispered, watching as the remnant of his spell shed away the remaining dark tone skin and clothing leaving only a cloak behind to cover Noah's small and slim body.

"Gods Above and Below," Seto whispered, distraught as he reached out, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned sharply to see Atem with a grim frown and dark eyes that reminded Seto of dried blood. It had been a long time since Seto had seen that look and he knew that the results of it were going to be far from pleasant.

"We do not what else lies beneath the cloak and mind control spell," Atem stated softly, shooting his cousin a sympathetic look. "I will not risk our lives over old familiarity."

"Old-" Seto began only to be hushed again by his cousin and Emperor, who continued speaking in that same calm tone that reminded him of his uncle and it brought an unwanted rush of safety and warmth settling in his chest. That tone of a voice spoke of a man who would know what to do and for once, he would allow Atem to settle the matters of the heart.

"Lieutenant Hiroto and Otogi, take Noah to the interrogation room and create a strong barrier. I want a sporadic change in the guard that I leave to your discretion."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Atem lowered his gaze to the floor unable to watch the man whom he had called cousin lifted as if he weighed nothing and dragged out of the throne room and to the interrogation room that sat below. His mind ran with what seemed an innumerable amount of questions: Who would do such a thing? Who would dare attack him when peace had reigned over Elysia for centuries? Why now?

"It looks like I was late to the party."

Atem pushed his questions to the back of his mind to greet the newcomer and fought down a smile at the disgruntled look.

"Colonel Firimar." Atem greeted, watching as the commander's dull violet eyes took in the scene with mild disinterest. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I ran into my lieutenants carrying what was supposed to be the dead Lord Noah Kaiba, but I see that even Gods have time for sadistic amusement." Firimar folded his well-toned arms across his chest. "What happened?"

"I would like to explain my attempted assassination attempt, but I have another task for both of you." Atem regarded his advisor and commander with a grim look of determination and it would do him well to gauge their next reactions.

"I need you both to head to the Eastern Business District and find the Seer that saved my life."

A long pause followed his words before Firimar threw his head back and released a loud, raucous laugh that bounced off the thick walls of the throne room.

"You have been in this palace too long, Atem." Firimar teased as his chuckles died, a frown coming to his lips when he realized that Seto nor Atem had joined him in his amusement. "You're serious? You mean to send Seto and I on a – a fool's errand and leave you undefended?"

"I am not worried about myself at the moment, Bakura." Atem's jaw clenched. "What I am concerned about is the Seer that lies hidden in my city without an ounce of protection."

"What will bringing him to the palace accomplish?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow. "If the Seer remained hidden for this long then who are we to disturb such a thing? He is safe from prying eyes."

"The soldiers of the Eastern Business District were not discreet in bringing me that message nor was the man who brought the message to the soldiers."

"You're worried about the ears that were listening to the soldier and old man," Bakura stated. "If that is the case, then it's only a matter of time before the Seer is targeted and tagged with a price on his head. I can imagine the amount of gold that someone would give to have a Seer in their household or personal army."

"You understand my worries then, Bakura? Of why I want the Seer in my sight?"

"I understand, but I must side with Seto on this matter – bringing the Seer to the palace will cause unwanted attention regardless and will have an offset chance of setting off a chain reaction."

"You speak of the Prophecy?" Atem smirked, a sad light entering his eyes at the thought of such cursed written word. For centuries, his family kept the Prophecy close and watched as the world changed and molded until what it is today, but the Faenor Family – long-standing rulers of the Empire of Elysian – were burdened with the task of protecting the entire world from the Prophecy of War and now that the Seer was known to be alive and well, it would undoubtedly set off a chain reaction around the world and bring spotlight to his lands and Atem wasn't sure he was ready for the carnage that would soon to follow it.

"Are you sure about this, Atem?" Seto asked softly. "Once we find them and bring them here then the entirety of the Empire will know in a matter of hours and the Kings of Sylvantia and Atlantis will come calling and you will have no choice but to heed it."

"I will answer it," Atem stated with a tight smile. "I will face the judgment of the entire world if it means keeping that Seer safe and sound." That tight smile Atem bore spread into a confident grin that failed to convince his two closets friends. "You have your orders, gentleman."

At Atem's words, Seto and Bakura shared a look before bowing deeply silently expressing their appreciation of their friend and Emperor's bravery and sacrifice. Both rose and turned on their heels and left Atem to his thoughts which were quickly on their way to becoming dark and foreboding before he turned them back to the Seer.

The Seer who saved his life.

The Seer whose very presence would eventually bring war and death to his reign.

Atem closed his eyes and forced his shaking hands to still. He was the Emperor of Elysian and he would not falter in front of an arduous task. He would find the Seer and see to it that the Prophecy of War couldn't and wouldn't come to pass -

"You are not a coward," Atem whispered, stilling his shaking his hands with a clenched jaw. "You will do your duty to your people and to the Seer and keep them both safe – no matter the cost."

Atem closed eyes at his words before resigning himself to the tears that slid down his cheeks before raising his head to stare at the empty throne that once held the man that forced the Prophecy of War to become written word. It was his blood that cut down the Seers – a once proud and prosperous people and now he would pay the price. It seemed fitting that his family tasked themselves to protecting the very people who they cut down and Atem saw it ironic that the revival of the Seers would be his downfall, but Atem would not falter – he would set to the task as an Emperor would and protect the Seer.

Even at the cost of his own life.


	2. Chapter 2

Silmeria: Emperor's Prophecy is considered my masterpiece and it is one of my highest reviews stories on the site, but I wanted to see it done better - bigger and here we are - Emperor's Prophecy - Reincarnation.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

**Chapter Two - First Impressions **

The thought of meeting the Emperor sent a shiver of apprehension down Yuugi's spine and he fought to push it to the back of his mind when two men appeared at his door in the dead of the night wearing solemn expressions that wanted to make him vomit. The men were polite enough to introduce themselves as Seto Kaiba and Bakura Firimar - each of the men serving as a right and left hand to the Emperor.

"I should be honored that Emperor Faenor sent his best men to retrieve me, but as you can see, gentlemen, I am not in the best health at the moment." Yuugi's almost colorless lips spread into a thin smile. "Would you like something to drink?" Yuugi waved a shaking hand in the direction of two chairs. "Or, would you like to sit?"

"Neither," Seto responded, tone quiet as if he didn't wish to disturb the residents of the district - a good man, this one. "We have come to retrieve you, Seer Motou of Elysian."

"I assure you that it is not for the dungeons." Bakura put in with a grin that failed to reach his violet eyes. "That is reserved for the assassin that you were gracious enough to warn about, little one." Bakura bowed, a mocking one if Yuugi ever saw one, before rising and shooting Seto an unreadable look. "You believe this child to be a Seer? He looks small and sick." Bakura shot him a look of concern. "You have not caught the plague? If that is the case then I would put you out of your misery now rather than later."

Despite the insult, Yuugi's lips twitched. This Bakura was certainly an interesting character and Yuugi believed that if circumstances were different, they would have been friends. "I...appreciate the offer, Bakura - if I may call you that?"

"Of course." Bakura tilted his head in Seto's direction which was met with a mild frown. "I am not as delicate about titles and customs as this one."

"Once again, I appreciate the offer, Bakura, but I am suffering the side-effects of the vision. It will not take long for it to wear off - if I am given time to recuperate."

"Side-effects?" Seto pressed in a light tone that didn't fool Yuugi. Any and all information regarding his Seer abilities would be beneficial for the Emperor and Yuugi would indulge the curiosity if it meant saving his and grandfather's life.

"I have a tendency to grow faint and nauseated as the vision enters my mind," Yuugi responded. "It is a result of the constant flux of magic." Yuugi's cheeks flushed with shame at his next admission, but tonight, he would bear the shame with pride. "I am afraid that the Gods did not bless me with a vessel strong to withstand the influx."

The soft admission drew looks of sympathy from Bakura who was prideful enough to lower his head in a silent apology which did nothing but further Yuugi's shame.

"A Seer with the inability to withstand magic in a land that is known and prosperous for it," Seto uttered, "indeed, the Gods have made you their plaything, but you need not worry, Seer of Elysian, for our Emperor will be steadfast with your condition."

"And should he choose not to accompany you?" Sugoroku forced himself between his grandson and their guests. "What will happen?"

Seto nor Bakura moved at the challenge and it was a surprise to hear Yuugi's firm voice coming from behind the elder with just a touch of chiding.

"We have broken the law the moment I started to have visions, Grandfather." Yuugi rose from his seat, the paleness skin returning to its normal light tan tone. "We should be grateful that we are not headed to the executioner's block-"

"We are no longer in the business of executing Seers." Seto cut in with a vicious snarl that drew a flinch from Yuugi and Sugoroku. "We-" Seto drew a deep breath, slamming his eyes shut at the thought. "We mean you no harm, Seer of Elysian, but I ask that you refrain from such comments in front of the Emperor."

"O-of course." Yuugi shared a look with his Grandfather before his gaze landed back to Seto to see the man had his gaze pinned to the bookcase that was filled with the latest potion and herb collections. "I apologize if I offended-"

"You didn't offend us, little one." Bakura soothed, a solemn look etched on his rough features. "The History of the Seers is a long and bloody one and Emperor Atem is far from proud of it considering that it was his ancestors that wiped out your people."

"He has lived with this burden since he was but a child." Seto continued, a sad smile pulling at his lips, his gaze still on the bookcase as if the thought of staring at Yuugi was too painful. "He watched as his father, Emperor Aknamkanon worry himself into an early grave at the thought of the Seer being out there lost and alone when he could have done something to ease that person's pain." Seto pulled his gaze to Yuugi and Yuugi fought to not lower his own when he saw nothing but pain and regret laced into those blue eyes.

"As the ages marched on, the House of Faenor mourned the loss of the Seers and ached for atonement, but found none in the people nor the Gods and so dedicated their lives to the protection of the Seer that was described in the Prophecy of War. However, when they failed to appear, they began to lose hope until now." Seto's lips stretched into a small, relieved smile as his head bowed in what Yuugi could only describe as pure, unadulterated reverence.

"On the behalf of House Faenor, I thank you for saving him, Seer of Elysian. Without your intervention, our Empire would be in dire straits and vulnerable to outside interference."

"It was damn bold of you to expose your abilities knowing the consequences," Bakura added, shooting Yuugi an impressed look. "I am sorry that this will be the reward."

Yuugi said nothing, lowering his gaze in the resignation of the path that laid ahead. He knew the moment that Seto and Bakura stepped into his home that they would not be returning without him. Not because Elysian would soon be abuzz with speculation on who attempted to assassinate Emperor Faenor, but on further word that the Seer of Elysian had been found and the early stages of the Prophecy of War had begun.

The Final Days of Elysian were upon them.

"What will happen to me?" Yuugi demanded of the two men who were intent on changing his future and what little control he had over his life. "What does the Emperor intend to do with me?"

"Emperor Faenor wants no harm to come to you or your family," Seto responded. "Although, he is within full rights to punish your grandfather considering that he is at fault for hiding your abilities, but said abilities saved the Emperor's life and thus the incident will be swept under the rug."

"In return for your full cooperation." Bakura continued firmly. "The Prophecy of War is awash with riddles and its author left behind a treasure trove of information that has been locked away from prying eyes of all expect his people."

"So, you intend to use me to solve the riddle of my people?"

"If you want us to be honest? Yes, that is one of our intentions with you, but our main objective is to keep you safe from prying eyes. The entire world knows of the Prophecy of War and its dangers, Yuugi, so, what do you think will happen when the world finds out that you're just wandering around without a care in the world? There are people who want to profit from your visions and will use any means necessary to force you them out of you. The world is a cruel place and the magic that it carries makes it even more so." Seto stepped forward, passed his grandfather and bent down on one knee, reaching out to grasp Yuugi's hands within his own. "You might not realize now, Seer of Elysian, but we are not trying to strip you of your freedom, but to ensure that it is not taken from you or our land as a whole."

"We wish to save our land and to evade the Prophecy of War and we can't do it without you, Yuugi." Bakura approached him, sitting opposite of Seto. "I wish that there was another way for you to live in peace, but there isn't, not now nor will there will be in the foreseeable future."

Yuugi swallowed the lump in his throat, internally frightened at the comfort of words that were being thrown at him. Did they really think it would be so simple to pack up and leave all that he had known? To never see his grandfather and friends just on a whim?

Yuugi snatched his hands away and rose from his chair, his heart hammering against his chest. He couldn't breathe-he couldn't hold back the sorrow or the anger that fought to swallow him whole-

"Yuugi-!"

Yuugi closed his eyes as the familiar sliver of pain pierced the back of his mind and a sob escaped his mouth as images invaded his mind:

_A man with long silver hair and a single reddish-brown eye shared an impish grin with a man whose hair color reminded Yuugi of the sea and eyes had the color of a setting sun. _

_Behind them, stood three knights bearing solemn expressions as if the task ahead of him was filled with nothing but sin and would tear the world asunder with its results. _

_"An Empire of Might and Magic." the man with silver hair echoed. "And now a land where the Seer resides. I wonder what will become of it?" _

_"It matters not." his companion murmured, a manic smile spreading about his lips. "After all, who cares for an Empire that will be razed to the ground?" _

"Yuugi!"

His grandfather's desperate screams brought Yuugi out of his vision and to his knees and vaguely, he heard Bakura release a loud curse as a pair of arms wrapped around him and lifted him up.

"What the hell?" Bakura burst out, angry, as he turned to Seto with a look of rage. "You didn't tell me that the visions caused seizures!"

"I didn't know." Seto snarled in return, staring at Yuugi's limp form with a look akin to fear. He turned to Sugoroku and moved to ask what they should do when the older man spoke, his void of emotion.

"Take him."

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"You must take him now," Sugoroku ordered, approaching Yuugi, and placing a palm on his sweating forehead. "The vision he experienced was due to stress which means that the magic his body absorbed caused an abnormal strain to his brain and magical system and nothing short of a mage of royal caliber can save him now." Sugoroku looked into Bakura's eyes and a sad smile pulled at his lips. "If you don't take him then he will die."

"But-"

"In time, I am sure that he will forgive his dear old man, but I am more concerned about his well-being." Sugoroku urged him towards the door, making sure to grab the cloak to wrap his limp grandson within it. "You will return with word of his well-being?"

"The moment he opens his eyes," Seto swore, watching as Bakura pulled out a transportation scroll. "You will not come with us? You are more than welcome."

"No." Sugoroku murmured, surprising them both. "You don't have the time to worry about the whims of an old man. I am more concerned with my grandson. Go."

Sugoroku watched with trepidation as the portal to the palace opened and with his grandson tucked away, Seto and Bakura stepped in, vanishing in a burst of white light. He stepped away from the door, shutting it quietly behind him before sliding down the wood and burying his hands into his graying hair, a shuddering breath escaping his throat as flashes of his seizing grandson appeared his mind before he roughly pushed it away. Never did he see such a violent burst of magic emerge from Yuugi's visions and it worried him down to his bones.

It forced him to make a painful decision and he didn't have the heart to face Yuugi when he would wake up in unfamiliar surroundings. But, he didn't have a choice, he had to do what was best for Yuugi and the future of Elysian, even if he never earned his grandson's forgiveness for such an act. If it meant that his grandson was safe and whole then it wouldn't matter.

Sugoroku lowered his arms, huffing in muted frustration when a familiar rune danced across his skin, reminding him of the color of the sunset. In the moment of panic, he had forgotten his own death sentence - his own ticking clock. He reached over and pulled his sleeve over the rune as if it could erase his own fate, but he was no fool in thinking that placing a bandage over a bleeding wound would fix a problem, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the life of his grandson. He would see to it that boy lived and prospered in a world that wanted nothing more than to keep him in a gilded cage to save themselves from a fate they brought upon themselves. He would see to it that Yuugi was happy and proud of his heritage and celebrated it with a wide smile and bright eyes in a safe world.

Even if he never lived to see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Silmeria: Emperor's Prophecy is considered my masterpiece and it is one of my highest reviews stories on the site, but I wanted to see it done better - bigger and here we are - Emperor's Prophecy - Reincarnation.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Emperor and Seer **

The Seer of Elysian was small and pale and far from what Atem imagined the manifestation of the Prophecy of War to look like, but it mattered not - what was important was that the little one was safe and looked worse for wear. He watched from a reasonable distance as the healer examined him before turning to acknowledge Seto and Bakura who kept their eyes firmly locked in the Seer's direction.

"I see that it didn't take long for him to charm you to his side." Atem murmured, a smooth chuckle escaping his mouth as Seto and Bakura snapped to attention, bowing their heads in greeting, but Atem was quick to wave the formalities aside. "I am pleased that you have brought him but what has happened? He does not look like he is in the best of health."

"I am afraid that the Seer suffered a vision prior to our arrival," Bakura explained. "According to the Seer, he suffers from the influx of magic that the visions require and it does harm to his body often leaving him weak and exhausted."

Atem frowned at the information, turning back to the Seer to see that the healer was in the process of covering him with a thick blanket. While it wasn't odd that there were a select few that couldn't handle magic in Elysian, it was rare. But, would the Gods be so cruel as to saddle a child with the ability to see what's beyond and have him unable to cope with what's needed to do so?

Atem would not be surprised if such a thing were so in these trying times.

"You both have done well to bring the Seer to us." Atem praised. "I take it that his family was agreeable with the arrangement?"

"His Grandfather - Sogoroku Motou - understood the consequences of hiding the Seer from Elysian and allowed us to take him in the dead of the night." Bakura frowned in Yuugi's direction. "However, I am not sure that Yuugi will be agreeable once he awakens."

"He is not aware of his importance," Atem stated with a heavy heart. "Another task that I will be burdened with, I'm afraid."

"He is wise and has a good head on his shoulders," Seto remarked. "Considering the burden that the Gods have placed him with, I would expect nothing less than a calm conversation-"

"He is but nineteen summers." Bakura cut in swiftly. "You are delusional if you think a child of a mere nineteen summers would be fine with this current situation. We are not all like you, Seto."

"It is something that we will grow accustomed to given the right words and actions." Atem stated, turning his attention back to sleeping- "Yuugi was his name? Yuugi Motou?"

"Yes," Seto answered. "I find it amusing that he is named after the First Shield of Elysian." Seto tilted his head and regarded Bakura with an amused look. "Bets are still on the table about our theory?"

"It isn't a theory - it's a damn fact," Bakura grumbled. "We both know that the rumors were true - that the First Shield of Elysian was a Seer. How else could he have survived the Purge? Or the War with Atlantis?"

"If that were the case then Mahad, our current Shield, would have the same abilities?" Seto countered. "Seer abilities are under Divine Magic - it's passed down."

"That is not always the case." Bakura protested. "Divine Magic is considered Holy and it chooses its wielder such as the case with Mokuba's own abilities of Object Reading - an ability that still astounds the Council."

Seto's lips twisted in a vicious scowl at the Council of Val'ista - a group of mages that have sat beside of Emperor of Elysian since time immoral, but to Seto, were nothing but a group of scheming rats that have interfered with the Emperor bettering the lands and the lives of the people on more than one occasion.

"I have given the command that they are to leave in Mokuba to his studies and peace, Seto," Atem reassured his nose twitching as the smell of rain permeated the room indicating that Seto's Lightning Magic was growing beyond his holder's control.

"Be at Peace, Seto," Atem commanded in a low tone. "Or you will wake the little one."

Seto's jaw clenched, as he took a shuddering breath easing the smell of ozone in the room leaving the occupants weary of the magic that clung to their skin like sweat. "You have my utmost apologies, Your Majesty. It is just the thought of Mokuba being poked and prodded-"

"I will stick a blade through their heart should any harm befall, Mokuba," Bakura promised. "You know that Ryou and I treat the cub as our own."

"No harm shall befall him, cousin." Atem murmured, reaching out to place a ringed hand on Seto's still trembling shoulder. "You have fought hard and earned such a right."

"I wonder." Seto glanced over his shoulder to stare into the Emperor's calm gaze. "Am I denying Elysian the advancement it deserves? By denying the world access to Mokuba's abilities?"

"It is Mokuba's decision to use it to help the world or to live a simple life," Bakura stated. "We are not in the habit of forcing others-" Bakura stopped turning to a still unconscious Yuugi. "Well, not everyone."

"We have no choice in the matter, Bakura." Atem felt a rush of shame and he was quick to push it to the back of his mind. "If we do not acknowledge the Prophecy of War and unlocked it, then we will die." Atem swallowed the lump that formed around his throat. "It shames me that I have taken him away from his family and forced this upon him. If anyone were to die then it should be me and the cursed blood that runs through my veins. The House of Faenor is stained with blood and has done little to nothing to wash it off - to atone and thus my people - Yuugi - will have to pay the price."

"Majesty-" Bakura began, his heart aching for his friend. "You must not falter now. The world will turn their eyes to Elysian and we must remain steadfast and vigilant. We cannot allow Yuugi to leave our borders."

"No, but he cannot step foot out of the palace either." Atem released a sad huff, turning his gaze back to Yuugi. "Not without a well-balanced group of guards that I would trust with my own life."

"His own Shield, perhaps?" Seto tried, the idea of Yuugi never leaving not sitting well with him. "I am sure that word of his appearance will spread around Asrai soon enough and there will be a demand to see him - to gaze upon him - as if he were a God."

"Considering his lineage and connection that's not too much of a stretch." Bakura murmured. "I'm sure the kid will love the attention." Bakura waved a hand in Yuugi's direction. "His last good deed earned him the Emperor's attention."

"You speak as if that's an insult." Atem drawled an amused quirk to his lips. "According to the rumors circulating around the Court, I am quite the catch."

"For power-hungry mothers." Bakura countered, earning a snort of amusement from Seto. "A daughter marrying the Emperor? The House shall be set for generations."

"Indeed." Atem murmured, turning back to Yuugi whose color had returned to a healthy peach was still oblivious to his surroundings. "The House of Motou shall sit beside Faenor for untold generations."

"I would agree but I feel such a move is unwise," Bakura stated swiftly. "Allow him time, Majesty to adjust and adapt to his surroundings before you grant him a title. Seer of Elysian is more than enough for the time being, correct?"

"Right." Atem approached Yuugi's still form and sunk into the seat that had been offered for him. "I am anxious to do right by him." Atem reached out to grasp Yuugi's hand in his own. "This meeting has been in the wings for hundreds of years - The Seer and Emperor. I mean to protect him and our lands from this wretched Prophecy of War."

"Yuugi Motou is the Seer of Elysian, but that's not all he is, Majesty," Seto stated softly earning a curious look from his cousin. "Yuugi is a person whose Fate was decided before he even drew his first breath. He was destined to watch the world in a manner that is considered cruel and unjust. It is not something that he cannot close his eyes or ignore. He can see beyond today and tomorrow and yet it worries me that if and when his ability grows will he see what has passed?"

"You're not talking about the Prophecy." Bakura's eyes narrowed and his features turned thoughtful. "You speak of Leon von Schroeder - The Divine Seer."

"Lord Leon von Schroeder was impressive in his own right." Seto continued. "He was a duel-wielder of light and water and he was also considered a master of the sword, but hand-to-hand combat was his true calling. With these combined abilities, he was able to defeat Emperor Adrian and his Shield."

"Without committing regicide." Atem finished, regretful. "He was successful at topping my ancestor and stopping his genocide but it was far too late." Atem shook his head. "I am grateful that Leon didn't commit the finishing blow and I am ashamed to admit that Elysian would have been better off."

"You place too much blame on yourself, Atem." Bakura chided. "You can't blame yourself for your ancestors' actions. You may direct that energy to choose Yuugi's Shield." Bakura shook his head when Atem opened his mouth. "It would be a blessing but I have thousands of troops to look after and no one to spare." Bakura looked conflicted. "...the tension on the borders have been rising. I have lost twenty to the scrimmages and that is far too many."

"Do you need aid?" Atem stared into his eyes, his own dark at the news. "I can pull Ryuuji's troops to the border."

"No." Bakura shook his head, his mind whirling at the replacements he would have to send to the outer villagers. "I can handle it. The Shield, Majesty, have you chosen or have someone in mind?"

Atem returned his gaze back to Yuugi as his mind filtered through the names of the warriors under his command but none seemed good enough except-"

"Jounouchi Katsuya." Atem murmured drawing Bakura's attention. "I think he will be the perfect fit for Yuugi don't you think?"

"The cub?" Bakura uttered with a confused frown. "He's an excellent ice mage but as a Shield to the Seer of Elysian? It will be a burden to them both."

"Yet, he is a good, kind soul and he will not look at Yuugi as a Seer, but as a person and that is what he needs most, correct?" Seto's lips twisted, his heart aching for Jounouchi and Yuugi. He turned to Bakura with a questioning stare. "Where is he?"

"The assassination attempt has made him frightened for his sister and mother so he returned home for a brief time. He is set to return in an hour shall I retrieve him now?"

"Yes." Atem nodded, returning his attention to Yuugi. "The Seer and Shield should get acquaint themselves with one another, correct?"

"Majesty." Bakura turned on his heel, leaving Seto and Atem alone in the room. Seto opened his mouth to speak, but Atem interrupted, his tone soft and worried.

"I pray that Jounouchi is never called to defend Yuugi as Mahad has been called to defend me." Atem squeezed Yuugi's hand, swallowing at the implications. "Not all will see Yuugi as a savior but as a harbinger - a reminder that their time here is coming to an end."

Seto joined him at Yuugi's bedside, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Worry not, cousin, we will protect Yuugi." Seto's eyes darkened. "And strike down those who see him harm. You will see, dear cousin, that all will be well."

Atem's lips curled into a weak smile that failed to reach his eyes. "I sincerely hope that you are right, Seto, for all of our sakes."


End file.
